


meeting your daughter's pointy eared witch girlfriend

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, The Owl House - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Camilia, Luz’s mother who had refused to believe magic was real until Luz had shown her several different spells, stood in the door opening, mouth wide open as she saw the green haired girl with amber eyes and pointy ears walked out of this magic portal that had magically appeared in her daughter's room.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 771





	meeting your daughter's pointy eared witch girlfriend

Getting Amity to the human world had been easy. All Luz had to do was to send a magic message to her that worked through the realms, as well as sending one to Eda that Amity would pop by the Owl House, and that Eda needed to open to portal to the human world for her. Everything went according to plan, and soon, there was a magical portal in her room, and Amity walked out of it, wearing her casual black attire, and had a small blush on her face.

Camilia, Luz’s mother who had refused to believe magic was real until Luz had shown her several different spells, stood in the door opening, mouth wide open as she saw the green haired girl with amber eyes and pointy ears walked out of this magic portal that had magically appeared in her daughter's room.

Yes, she did believe in magic now thanks to all the spells Luz had shown her, even if it felt surreal, but Amity was the first person she had ever met from the Boiling Isles, as well as Luz’s _girlfriend_ (that actually existed, and was a witch), and she didn’t exactly expect her ears to be so… pointy.

Camilia watched as Luz ran up to the girl and embraced her in a hug, before giving her a peck on the lips couldn’t help but smile, she hadn’t seen her daughter this happy around anyone before.

  
“Mom, this is Amity, my girlfriend. Amity, this is my mom, Camilia.” she said, happily, and Camilia saw how Amity gave her a shy smile before she began to shake her hand.

  
“It’s an honor to meet you Mrs Noceda, Luz has told me so much about you, sorry if I’m a bit nervous, you’re only the second human I’ve ever met.”

“Well, no need to be nervous. You’re the first witch I’ve ever met as well.”

“Hey, I’m a witch!” Luz said.

  
“Sorry, the first witch with _pointy ears_. Do you want some dinner?”


End file.
